


【好兆头 | CA】Mr.&Mr. Ineffable

by SnowLoveNot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Mr. and Mrs. Smith - Freeform, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLoveNot/pseuds/SnowLoveNot
Summary: Aziraphale的眼神在左手的婚戒和Crowley之间徘徊，他很确定自己伤透了这条老蛇的心，一想到这点他的心都要碎了，但是他们非离婚不可。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 电影《史密斯夫妇》paro，借梗，剧情并不会100%按电影走。设定Crowley和Aziraphale互相不知道对方是恶魔和天使，大概这样的故事……

这是Crowley和Aziraphale在一起的第5年，距他们确认彼此相爱已经过了52年，而他们初次相遇的时间还要更久远一点。

那是创世的第7天，距离今天已经有大约6000年那么久了，是的，Crowley和Aziraphale已经相识了6000多年。

一切的起因都源于一颗苹果、一把火焰剑和地球上的第一场雨。

人类是一种智慧、莫名其妙、残忍、美好又愚蠢的生物，他们发明了婚姻，指望着用一张纸把两个毫无血缘关系的陌生人一辈子绑在一起，直到死亡把他们分开，天真得可笑。Crowley完全不懂这行为的意义在哪，要他说，婚姻是人类最无用的发明。可是2014的春天，他还是郑重其事地买了一枚金戒指，把它套在了Aziraphale左手的无名指上。

“其实我们不能结婚，我们甚至没有身份证，没有……嗯，超自然生物会这么做，你明白的吧？”

“得了，闭嘴吧天使。你只需要告诉我，愿意还是不愿意？”

“Yes，I do.”

对伦敦来说，那是个难得晴朗的好天气。Crowley在圣詹姆斯公园的长椅上吻了Aziraphale，自相识的6000年来他们第一次十指相扣、第一次如此亲密。

哪怕死亡也不能把我们分开。那时的Crowley这样想，并深信不疑。可是他忘了，在人类自己也发现了婚姻的可笑之处后，他们又飞快地发明了离婚。用另一张纸终结上一张纸的契约，两个人从此又从夫妻变回一对陌生人。

“你——说——什——么？”撒旦在下，Crowley发誓他不是故意对Aziraphale这么凶的，可听听他说了什么？最残忍的恶魔都不会说出这种话。

“我们离婚吧，以后不要再见面了。”

伊甸之蛇发出嘶嘶的声音，他的睁大了蛇瞳不可置信地盯着Aziraphale，撒旦啊，都说人类恋爱会有七年之痒，超自然生物也会有吗？开什么玩笑。

“你移情别恋了？”

“Crowley！”Aziraphale有些生气地瞪了Crowley一眼，严肃地说：“当然不是，我不会在和你交往的同时爱上另一个人、或者天使、或者恶魔，这是不符合道德规范的。”

“哦，得了吧。道德规范，你什么时候开始在乎它了？”

“我一直很在乎。”

“好吧，你是。”Crowley在沙发上不自在地扭了扭，试图找到一个让自己舒服的姿势。然而今天的沙发似乎存心和他过不去，每一块皮料都令他浑身发麻，Crowley不得不坐直了身体，正襟危坐的面对Aziraphale。他有些烦躁地揉乱自己的红发，问道：“那是因为什么？”

“哦，很简单，我觉得……我们不太合适。”

“不合适？在我们做了6000年朋友，50年恋人，5年伴侣之后，不合适？认真的？”

Aziraphale的眼神在左手的婚戒和Crowley之间徘徊，他很确定自己伤透了这条老蛇的心，一想到这点他的心都要碎了，但是他们非离婚不可。

Crowley的喉咙里发出阴郁的嘶嘶声，要是平时，Aziraphale会走过去给他一个拥抱或是亲吻，然后他们再一同分享一瓶好酒，一起度过一个愉快的夜晚。但现在Aziraphale没有动，他坐在高背椅上，两手稳稳地搭在小腹上，十指紧扣。

“得了，我已经说得很明白了，我们两个得离婚。”他小声说道，有些底气不足。

“哪里明白了？我不明白你为什么要离婚。”Crowley的脸皱起来，这该死的沙发上好像突然间生满了刺，使他坐立不安。Crowley终于无法忍受，他站起身走向Aziraphale，“是隔壁那个碎嘴的老太太说了什么吗？该死，我知道一定是她！”

“Crowley，她有名字，Madame Tracy，是一位很可爱的夫人。而且当然不是因为她，你怎么会这么想？”

“啊，那是Dagon或者Hastur，这两个家伙对你施加压力了对吗？”

“不是。我大概有70年没见过这两个恶魔了，你知道的。”

“那是什么？”Crowley走近了，他弯下腰，两手撑在椅子扶手上，将Aziraphale圈在自己和椅子中间。“总是有具体原因的，我猜不出了，告诉我吧，天使。”

Aziraphale躲闪着Crowley的目光。如果他现在抬头给Crowley一个温柔的吻，就不用继续忍受这种煎熬了，但不行。

“Crowley，我不爱你。”他听到自己这样说。多么残忍的谎言啊，Aziraphale想，像是淬满毒药的匕首，使彼此相爱的人至此分离，就像他喜欢的那些悲剧，是命运的手笔。

短暂的沉默后，Crowley开口了：“不，你爱我。”他说，6000年来第一次，他说道：“而且我也爱你。”


	2. Chapter 2

随着引擎声的逐渐远去，Aziraphale感到自己灵魂的一部分也随着那辆古董宾利车离开了。他呆呆地瘫坐在椅子上，他想他现在急需回到自己的书店，泡上一杯热可可，再读一两本有趣的旧书。

这可是伦敦难得的好天气，鸽子的叫声都比平日响亮几分。

如果不是遇到“离婚”这样的事，这样好的天气，Aziraphale本应该和Crowley在圣詹姆斯公园里约会，可是他提出的离婚，他又有什么资格失落呢？

“日安，Mr Raphale！”

Aziraphale锁门的手僵硬了一下，他转过身挤出一个甜美的微笑。

“日安，Madame Tracy，真是个好天。”

“可不是嘛，Mr Raphale，您这是要出门吗？我看到您丈夫刚刚气冲冲地开车走了，连我同他打招呼都没有听见呢。”Madame Tracy的声音中气十足，她满面春风，丝毫没意识到Aziraphale的低落。

“哦，真抱歉。”Aziraphale眨了眨眼，期待着这位好邻居可以少几句寒暄，他现在迫切的需要一人独处。

可惜Madame Tracy完全误会了他的意思，她露出恍然大悟的表情，踏着小碎步走过来。

“瞧瞧我，亲爱的Mr Raphale，我说了什么样的蠢话呀！你可不要伤心，这事我可有经验了。”

他的好邻居把手温柔地搭在他的手臂上，继续说道：“你可不要担心担心，哪有夫妻不吵架的呢？就是谈恋爱的小情侣不也都是吵吵闹闹的，相信我，到了晚上Mr Crowley就会来找你和好啦！”

“什么？不是！我……”

Aziraphale未说完的话被Madame Tracy递到他手中的曲奇饼堵了回去。那些曲奇散发着黄油和糖的香气，热乎乎的，他的心都暖了起来。

“亲爱的，男人就是这样，你得允许他们偶尔发点小脾气。而且Mr Crowley够好啦，他可有生活情趣呢，他把花园打理得多漂亮呢，我敢说整个伦敦都没有这样漂亮的花园啦！再看看我家那位，院子里杂草长得比人高他都不管！Mr Crowley还那么酷，又帅又懂得浪漫。我看不用到晚上，一会儿他就要开着车去店里找你和好啦，话说回来，你们因为什么吵架的？”

“哦……”Aziraphale握住她的手，Madame Tracy总算停了下来，她关切地望着他，那双眼睛里有唠叨、八卦、还有真诚和关心。

“亲爱的，你在哭吗？哦天呐，等我见着Mr Crowley一定替你多骂他两句！”

“谢谢，Madame Tracy，谢谢你。”Aziraphale说。

这位好心肠的邻居有句话说得不错——没有夫妻不吵架。

可Aziraphale和Crowley不是普通的夫妻，他们甚至不是人类。当然，这不意味着他们没有吵过架，毕竟在他们结婚之前已经做了6000年的朋友。

一切的起因都源于一颗苹果、一把火焰剑和地球上的第一场雨。

那是个好天。

每一天都是好天，创世第7天，雨还没被创造出来。

黑背红腹的蛇在伊甸园中爬行，慢慢来到天使脚下。它直起身变作人形，那双伸展开的翅膀像鸦羽一样黑。

Aziraphale知道，他是恶魔。他不应该理睬这堕落的生物，他应该把他驱逐出伊甸园，或者更干脆点，用圣水彻底净化他。但他没有，在恶魔开口同他说话时，他应声了。

“下场可真凄惨啊。”蛇说。

“哦，是啊。”Aziraphale应道。

他和Crowley的就这样相遇了。

Aziraphale是个好天使，他没做过错事，除了把炎剑送给了两个人类。

这大概是一件非常错的错事，因这之后，全能的主将他派往人间，与兄弟姐妹们分离。守护东门的权天使在人间播撒祝福，做体力活，用人间的话说，这就是“降职”了。

但蛇对他说：“这可不是错事。你是天使，我是说，天使从不做错事。”

这可真是太贴心了，Aziraphale想，他可真是一个好心的恶魔！天使甚至没思考过蛇的语气中是否有些讥讽的成分在，在他心里蛇是一条好蛇，就算全地狱都是堕落的、又脏又坏的邪魔，现在站在他面前的这个也不一样。

Crowley是个好恶魔。

更不用提1793年的巴黎和1941年的伦敦了。

恶魔拯救深陷窘境的天使，谁会相信呢？可这确确实实的发生了。

Aziraphale不是傻瓜，他当然能感受到Crowley对自己的浓浓的爱，。Crowley的爱像他本人一样，冰冷的蠕动着，如蛇一样将Aziraphale紧紧缠绕。天使甘之如饴，安稳地在蛇甜蜜的爱意中待了6000年。既如此，他又如何能对这爱视而不见？

可是该如何回应恶魔的爱？

天使生来就能感受到爱并回应爱，不如说他们就是由“爱”构成的生物。但全能的主在创造天使的时候，大概从没想过该如何让天使回应恶魔的爱。

显然恶魔跟“爱”这个字完全不沾边，惊悚、恐惧、憎恨，这些才是和恶魔相称的感情，那要如何解释Crowley对Aziraphale的爱？

他们第一次吵架就是因为这个。

那天他们正坐在罗马的沙滩上分享牡蛎，准确地说，是Crowley把牡蛎撬开递到Aziraphale手上，看他吃。

“我感受到一股强烈的爱意，Crowley，是你吗？”

“什么？当然不是！我不爱你！我是个恶魔我不会爱！”Crowley气急败坏地吼着，他抓住天使的衣领，动作太大以至于刚刚撬开的牡蛎被掀翻在地，白嫩的肉都粘上了细沙。

“真可惜，太浪费了。”Aziraphale说，丝毫不在意恶魔粗暴的动作和明显离得过近的距离。蛇金色的竖瞳牢牢盯着他，表情凶狠，但Aziraphale还是能感受到爱，来自Crowley的温暖的爱。

“抱歉，如果你不想承认……”

“闭嘴天使，我不爱你。听懂了吗？我、不、爱、你！”

他们不欢而散，而后几年都没有见面。

这几年里，Aziraphale想通了。Crowley一定是上帝派往地狱的卧底天使，虽然是堕天使但是没有堕落，所以他还能爱。至于为什么他的表现就像个恶魔？那当然是为了完美卧底不暴露。为什么全能的主需要一个卧底？当然是为了不可言说的大计划，不需要质疑。

所以当Crowley向他求婚时，Aziraphale不确定自己是否应该同意，如果他们的结合让Crowley暴露了，地狱会如何对他呢？又或者，他们的结合也是不可言说的计划的一环？

但Crowley没给他拒绝的机会，他吻了他，用他浓浓的爱意包裹住他，蛇用爱捕获了他。

对于他们的结合，地狱那边没有任何动静，但天堂显然不能允许一个天使没有递交任何书面说明就私自结婚。虽然有点晚了，但五年后的这一天，Gabriel还是秉着公事公办的态度敲响了Aziraphale和Crowley家的大门。

“你刚刚说那个恶魔是什么？”Gabriel颤抖着问。

“卧底。”

“他是堕天使！”

“他是堕天使没错，可是没有很堕落。你瞧，他爱着我，恶魔可不会爱。所以我猜，Crowley大概是全能的主派往地狱做卧底的，不可言说的大计划的一部分。”Aziraphale这样说。

“Aziraphale！”Gabriel尖叫道：“我真想撬开你的脑袋看看里面到底是怎么长的！你是天堂最强的战士，你是被人类那些无聊的情爱小说搞昏头了吗？和恶魔结婚！和恶魔结婚？！谁告诉你他是卧底！不是！从、来、不、是！他是恶魔，如假包换的恶魔，你怎么能和恶魔结婚！？”

“不，Gabriel，可是你看……他爱我。”Aziraphale慌了，他无意识地摩挲着无名指上的婚戒，而这个动作显然使Gabriel更愤怒了。

“你病了，Aziraphale，我确信你病了。你都不能正确的感知爱了。恶魔？爱？这都什么跟什么！”

“不！他……”

“好了，不用再说了。给你7天时间和这个恶魔离婚，然后给我回天堂来，我们会把你治好。懂了吗？离婚！”


	3. Chapter 3

“他居然要跟我离婚！他怎么敢！”Crowley怒气冲冲地说道，并灌下了今天的第三瓶朗姆酒。

Asmodeus头痛地看着面前这条喋喋不休的老蛇。虽然身为一个恶魔，地狱的色欲亲王，他最喜欢看的就是情侣分手的好戏，那些怨恨悲伤的情绪让他愉快，曾经的爱侣分别后的妒恨更让他爽到顶点，但是不得不承认，当你被迫坐在地狱阴冷潮湿的小酒馆里听自己的同事连续两个小时重复念叨感情上的悲惨经历，哪怕心理再强大的恶魔也会崩溃。

“所以，这个Azi什么的……”Asmodeus开了口，第五次，试图打断Crowley的话。

“Aziraphale，嗝。”蛇打了个响亮的酒嗝。

“好的，这个Aziraphale要跟你离婚。嗯，我知道了，鉴于你们认识了几千年，我猜他终于对你厌倦了？”

“你刚才根本没听我说吧！”Crowley重重地把酒瓶砸在桌上，Asmodeus能感受到那副墨镜后面怨念责怪的眼神，但他丝毫没有愧疚。

“当然，当然听了我的朋友。”

“这跟出轨什么的根本没关系！不是那么回事儿，我很确定他还爱着我，他爱我！”

听到蛇这样讲，Asmodeus的表情一瞬间扭曲，从Crowley嘴里听到“爱”这个词让他产生了一种微妙的恶心感。

“呃……好吧，如果你坚持。”Asmodeus说，努力控制自己的表情保持微笑。

而老蛇显然没注意到，自顾自继续说道：“我就不明白，他为什么要跟我离婚！我做的不能更好了，不会有比我更好的丈夫了。撒旦啊我说了‘好’这个字吗？还有谁能忍受他糟糕的审美和格纹领结？谁会陪他练舞被踩到脚都毫无怨言？因为他觉得手工做的才有灵魂，我还该活的学了怎么做可丽饼和草莓派！

“我和他可不是人类那种廉价的契约关系，‘死亡也不能把我们分开’？死亡的确不能把我们分开，死亡根本不会掺和堕天使的婚姻生活！可是该活的他为什么会想离婚！”

又开始了，第5遍了，Asmodeus想，Crowley又要开始介绍6000年来他追Aziraphale追得多么辛苦了。色欲亲王绝望地翻了个白眼，并下定决心这次一定要打断他的牢骚，他不想再听下去了。

“你猜怎么着我的朋友。”Asmodeus按住Crowley企图打开第四瓶酒的手，说：“根据我的经验，人类夫妻离婚80%是由于性生活不和谐。”

这个数据是Asmodeus临时编的，但是管他的，这句话成功让Crowley闭上了嘴。于是他继续说：“所以要我说，他想和你离婚，纯粹是因为你不行。”

“我不行？我们每天晚上都做两次，有时候早上醒了还要再来一次！我哪不行！？”

“这就是问题所在，我的朋友，你们认识了那么久，什么时候才开始上床呢？”

“呃……四五年前？”

“看看，这说明了什么？说明你的这个Azi什么的伴侣是个性冷淡的人。”

“我觉得不是？”

“别这么武断我的朋友，想想吧，之前6000年你们从没有肉体关系但亲密无间，当你们开始上床他反而要离开你了，对吧？嗯哼？”

Crowley沉默了，他坐在椅子上盯着Asmodeus的方向。

色欲亲王眨了眨眼，温柔地抚摸着蛇的手臂道：“总之性冷淡找我就对了，你知道我的，我可以让你的小甜心学会享受性生活，彻底性解放。”

“滚。”

Crowley是在书店里找到Aziraphale的。

彼时天使正端正地坐在沙发椅上读一本厚厚的书，蛇急匆匆地走进来，不等天使施展一个奇迹离开蛇就来到了他面前，不容拒绝地用手臂把他圈在了沙发椅中间。

“嗯，Crowley，嗨……”Aziraphale小声说。

“我们得谈谈。”

“谈谈？”

“你欠我一个解释。”

“解释？”

“为什么要离婚？”

“我想我已经说的很清楚了Crowley，我们不合适，而且我不爱你，没有爱的婚姻是不正确的……”Aziraphale的声音越来越小并低下了头。

“哦，得了吧！”蛇焦躁地摘下墨镜，大声道：“你我都知道你不擅长撒谎，别再用这些蹩脚的借口搪塞我了。我们认识多久了？6000年了，还有什么不能开诚布公直接说出口的呢？”

Aziraphale抬起头飞快地瞥了Crowley一眼，沉默不语。他要怎么说呢？说之前我爱你是因为我误会了你的身份？说我们必须离婚是因为上面的命令？还是说因为你是堕天使所以我不能爱你？这太傻了，他说不出口。

“你不想说，那我来问你。不是出轨、不是感情破裂，别否认，你爱着我的。那……是‘性’吗？是因为‘性’吗？”

“什么？”Aziraphale猛地抬头，他直直地看向Crowley的眼睛，可那双蛇瞳饱含深情并没有戏谑的成分掺杂其中。

“性、做爱、打炮、交媾，随便你怎么叫。”

“什么？！……不，不是！”Aziraphale的耳朵红了，他得很努力才能继续坐在椅子上而不是变成一团光从Crowley的双臂间逃走。

“真的？”Crowley上下打量着他，天使坐立不安的样子让他生疑，Asmodeus的话又开始在他耳边回荡——人类夫妻离婚80%是由于性生活不和谐。

“不是因为我做的很差，让你对我失望了？”

“Crowley！你怎么会这么想？”

莫非真的是因为性生活不和谐？如果不是，天使怎么会这样扭捏又欲言又止地看着自己？

“我不讨厌，哦上帝我不该这么说！我是说，还不错。不是那方面的原因，绝对不是。你，嗯……很棒。”

去他的不和谐！

Crowley低下头，吻住Aziraphale的唇。


	4. Chapter 4

回过神来的时候，Aziraphale已经被Crowley压在了熟悉的床上，他的领结早已不知所踪，衬衫的扣子也都被解开了，Crowley正伏在他身上亲吻他柔软的小肚子。

“Crowley，等一下。”

“为什么？”Crowley嘴上动作没停，他一路向下亲着，嘴唇停在了Aziraphale裤子纽扣的上方。Crowley没有使用奇迹，他伸出舌头舔舐着那枚扣子，而后用牙齿将它解开。

“停下，我们不该……唔！”

Crowle吻上了天使半勃的硬物，Aziraphale未说完的拒绝的话语就这样被堵在了喉咙里。Crowley完全没有停下来的意思，他温柔地替天使褪去长裤，却故意留下了袜子和小腿上的袜带。还不等Aziraphale出声抗议，他就把天使的肉柱吞进嘴里，他吮吸着，灵巧的舌尖绕着顶端打转。

这下Aziraphale完全勃起了，他呻吟一声挣扎着向后退去，那还流着前液的肉柱从蛇的口中离开，发出“啵”的一声。蛇抬眼看他，瞳孔像猫一样扩散开来，形成一轮黑色的满月。Aziraphale知道，Crowley完全兴奋了。

他不该和一个恶魔上床，这是错的。说到底，天使就不该有性别，他们被给予的无性别的身体也昭示着他们不该有性欲。Aziraphale一直知道，他是兄弟姐妹间的异类，他不但有了性别，还享受性爱——不止一次。曾经他不知道Crowley是货真价实的恶魔，于是他们如凡人那般相爱、结婚、做爱，就罢了；可现在他已经知道了真相，他应该拒绝或者直接施展一个奇迹离开。

可Aziraphale没有，他只是看着Crowley，看着这条伊甸园的老蛇顺着他的大腿向上抚摸，最终把手停在他柔软的胸脯上。与此同时，蛇重新低下头含住他的勃起，给了他一个深喉。

Aziraphale仰起头握紧了身下的床单，无声地尖叫。

而蛇显然没打算就这么放过他，Crowley一手揉捏着天使的胸部，另一只手在天使身后探索。他色情地抚摸着天使饱满的臀部，这动作让Aziraphale绷紧了身体，蛇的眼底升起一丝笑意，用手指挤开皱褶深入天使的后穴。他很快找到了Aziraphale穴内那块柔软的突起，他又加入一根手指，打着圈按揉那处，嘴上动作也没停，他卖力地舔着Aziraphale的肉柱，努力把它吞得更深。

Aziraphale喘息着，一遍遍叫着Crowley的名字，他的手早已松开床单，埋进了Crowley火红的发里。他抚摸着那头柔软的红发，想象它们如火一般烧起，吞噬他的手掌和肉体。他的体内似乎真的烧起来，那热度烧得他头昏脑涨。

“Crowley，我快要——”

Aziraphale的眼前闪过一道白光，他就这样释放在了蛇的嘴里。

Crowley舔着嘴唇直起身，他的瞳孔又变回一条细细的黑针，他的手在天使饱满的大腿上捏来捏去，留下一个个红色的指印。

Aziraphale呻吟一声，换来了蛇在他唇上的轻柔一吻。他应该生气的，气蛇的狡猾，气蛇对自己的诱骗，更气自己耽于享乐和说不出口的拒绝。他挣扎着坐起身，一滴泪水滴落下来，正落在Crowley的手背上。蛇吓了一跳，手足无措地抱住天使，轻轻拍着他的背。

“嘶，嘶——好了天使，别哭了，我在这里。”

“Crowley，对不起……”

话音刚落，Aziraphale凭空从Crowley的怀抱里消失了。

“Aziraphale？”Crowley愣住了，空气中旖旎的气氛正逐渐退去，他低头看向自己早已高高挺立的地方，骂了一句脏话：“Sh*t！Aziraphale！你不能这么对我！”

“哦，所以——他就跑了？在你给他口了一发之后？我说什么来着……”

“砰！”酒杯砸在木质桌面上的声音沉闷却格外响，那些金色的酒液猛烈晃着，却在Crowley的瞪视下一滴都没有洒出来。尴尬的沉默在空气中蔓延，老蛇不发一语，沉默地一杯杯喝着酒。

“我的朋友……”Asmodeus打破沉默，努力藏住语气中的幸灾乐祸，轻声说：“我当然可以教你如何在床上挽回他的心，但我猜你现在需要的不是这个，你需要和他好好谈谈。”

“谈谈？我们……谈过了……没用！我不知道是……哪里出了……问题！”Crowley大着舌头，意外没有打掉Asmodeus在他腰间徘徊的手，显然已经醉了。

醉酒的老蛇格外唠叨，色欲亲王听着他又开始念叨那些六千年的过往就头大，在Crowley喝酒的空档打断他：“不是那种你们面对面的谈谈。你知道，一些人类夫妻感情破裂前都会找婚姻咨询师谈谈，他们脆弱的感情或许会因此得以挽救，大概你也需要一个？”

“婚姻……咨询师？”

“对呀，正巧我认识一个，你想试试吗？”Asmodeus笑着凭空变出一张皱巴巴的名片。

“试试……”Crowley伸手去夺，眼前却开始模糊不清，随着酒杯碎裂和桌椅翻倒的响声，Crowley浑身瘫软着倒在地上，变成了一条醉蛇。


	5. Chapter 5

Crowley和Aziraphale在伦敦的房子是温馨和时尚的典范。看着它你就会不由自主地把它同“家”这个词联系起来，宽敞明亮的客厅、拥挤整洁的书房、铺满暖调墙纸的温暖卧室，当然最妙的还是院子里那些一年四季都不会凋谢的花儿。

这几乎是整个伦敦最漂亮的花园了，之所以说“几乎”，是因为花园正中心的一棵年轻的苹果树。

Crowley在他们搬来的那一天种下它，花儿们围绕着它欣欣向荣的开着，而这棵苹果树却从未开过一朵花，哪怕一朵花苞都没有结过。不管Crowley如何浇水、施肥、威胁、辱骂，它都不为所动，叶片都不抖一下。如果说世界原初的智慧之果就是这么不畏强权，那就连Aziraphale的歌声和爱也未曾打动它就很有问题了。

Crowley早就看这棵树不顺眼，可每当他想砍倒它，Aziraphale都会不赞同的皱眉。于是五年里，这棵不会开花的苹果树就这样安然无恙地挺立在Crowley的花园中，时刻提醒着他自己是个失败的园艺师这件事。

Crowley一回到家，第一眼看见的就是这棵糟心的苹果树。他身上散发着酒与植物腐烂的味道，花园中的花都不由自主地打着哆嗦，努力开得更鲜艳一些。但老蛇看都没看它们，甚至也没顾得上走到苹果树下来一场“爱的教育”。

他嘴里发出不耐烦的“嘶嘶”声，墨镜下的瞳孔睁得老大，仔细看的话不难发现，Crowley黑色的衣摆上沾了血，当然不是他自己的，这属于某位倒霉的地狱亲王。不过是一个响指就能弄干净的事儿，可今天的Crowley就是不想去管它。

脏着吧，就这样脏着吧！蛇愤愤想到，让Aziraphale看看他伤我伤得多深！

“Aziraphale！”

Crowley打了个响指，大门开启，他大步走进家里。然而屋内空无一人，阳光穿透落地窗明亮的玻璃打进来，照得屋子里亮堂堂的，沙发椅上放着叠得整整齐齐的羊毛毯，那上面还放着Aziraphale看了一半的书，一黑一白的马克杯摆在茶几上，干干净净的，像新的一样。

“Aziraphale？我的天使，你在家吗？”

无人回应，只有窗边的绿植颤抖着，叶片抖动发出沙沙声响。

Crowley不满地撇撇嘴，他从下面一回来就去了书店，天使不在那里；Aziraphale喜欢的甜品店今天歇业，显然他也不会去那。Crowley握紧从Asmodeus那“借”来的名片，短暂思索了一会儿，那张皱巴巴的名片在他手中又多出了几处折痕，愈发像是一团废纸。

Crowley盯着那上面已经模糊不清的“婚姻”二字，对着那纸片吹了口气，米白色的纸片又完好如初。蛇满意地笑笑，将名片塞到上衣口袋里，转身去开他的宾利，找他的天使。

此时，Aziraphale正坐在大英博物馆外的咖啡馆里。他心不在焉地吃着一块草莓奶油舒芙蕾。

他搞砸了，完全搞砸了。

一想到Gabriel知道自己不但没能成功离婚，还又一次和恶魔上床了之后会有的反应，Aziraphale就感到头痛。

说到底，超自然生物婚姻本身就是个可笑的概念。如果5年前的自己能够拒绝诱惑，他们就不会开始这段糟糕的婚姻，今天自己也不用为了该如何离婚而焦头烂额。

可是，糟糕的婚姻？即使是Gabriel都得承认，Crowley和Aziraphale的婚姻是完完全全的恩爱、幸福、美满的婚姻典范。

上帝啊！Aziraphale呻吟一声，我该如何同Crowley离婚呢？除了您，我大概再也找不到像他这样爱我的人了。更何况我也爱他。我们的结合真的是错吗？若是错，当初您为何不阻止？若不是错，现在又为何让我这样痛苦呢？

可Crowley是恶魔啊。Aziraphale又想，天使和恶魔结合，当然是大错特错，怎能与敌人同床共枕？主啊，我犯了怎样的错误啊！

天使情绪低落，伦敦的天气似乎都感受到了，乌云集聚在上空，雨却迟迟不肯落下。

Aziraphale叹了口气，将钱塞到餐盘下面，就在他打算起身离开的时候，黑色的古董宾利稳稳地停在了他的面前。他和恶魔隔着巨大的落地窗视线相接，Aziraphale听到了自己雷鸣般的心跳声，他目不转睛牢牢盯着那黑色身影。

这不对，我不该这样做。天使想，然而他还是坐在原位，没有离开。

“啊，Aziraphale！”蛇说，拉开天使对面的椅子坐了下去。

“Crowley，我……”

“先听我说，天使。”Crowley打断了他，掏出那张写着“婚姻咨询”的名片推到了他的面前。

“婚姻咨询？”

“对。我不知道我们之间哪里出了问题，Aziraphale，但我确定你爱我。别否认，你都脸红了。我听说他们人感情出了问题都会去找个婚姻咨询师聊聊，既然你不想说要跟我离婚的原因，那我们也去找婚姻咨询师聊聊，你说呢？”

Aziraphale愣愣地看着Crowley，就在刚刚，他感到自己被来自恶魔的巨大爱意包围了。那爱温暖柔软，却像蛇一样紧紧缠绕着自己，从头到脚，越缠越紧。

主啊，Aziraphale暗自祷告，就算这是错的，请允许我再任性一次吧。

“好。”Aziraphale应道，收起了那张名片。

Crowley笑着握住他的手，十指紧扣。


	6. Chapter 6

众所周知，Anathema是一个女巫、灵媒、神秘学者；鲜有人知的是，她同时也是一位心理医生，没错，正是Crowley和Aziraphale急需的那一款——婚姻咨询师。

作为一个能看到气场这一玄而又玄的东西的现代人，Anathema会将她婚姻咨询师的工作称之为“得心应手”。毕竟当你看一眼就知道夫妻二人有什么矛盾时，调解或是劝离都简单得多。再加上不管是女巫还是神秘学者，在现代社会都赚不到什么钱，Anathema作为一名有真才实学的女巫才不愿意把自己的能力用在哄骗那些可怜人身上。婚姻咨询师多好呵，简单、轻松、赚钱又多。除了一些偶有的小插曲，就像今天这种。

Anathema发誓，自己这辈子都没接触过这样奇怪的一对夫夫。

别误会，这不是说在她做婚姻咨询师的过程中没遇见过同性家庭的婚姻纠葛，也不是说她的工作一直以来顺风顺水从未遇见过胡搅蛮缠的烦人夫妇。之所以说这对夫夫奇怪，是因为Anathema看不见他们二人的气场。

每个人都有气场。只要Anathema认真观察，就可以看到它们。那是一种人们身上散发出来的彩色光环，它环绕在人们身上，像一个巨大的不规则的泡泡。出轨的人气场颜色诡谲、轮廓抖动剧烈，而感情很好的夫妇气场通常是温柔地交融在一起的。

她从没听说过没有气场的人，但这对夫夫周围就完全看不到。

他们一人穿着规整的淡色西装，打着格纹领结，正襟危坐，像是个老古董；另一人穿着一身黑衣，又酷又朋克，在室内也不摘下墨镜，翘着腿像是没骨头似的瘫坐在椅子里。

Anathema短暂地沉默了，她有点拿不定注意。光看外表这对夫夫可是很不搭，她想不到当初这两个人怎么会结婚，但谁知道呢，说不定婚姻就该是互补的，毕竟那句话怎么说的来着？“异性相吸”。

冷静，Anathema想，就算看不到他们的气场，做了这么久的婚姻咨询师，我应付得来。我绝不会让我的客单里多出一份差评，我可以。

Anathema深吸了口气，礼貌地微笑，道：“Mr. Anthony· J· Crowley？”

“嗯哼。”黑衣的男子动了下，把身子歪向他的伴侣那侧。

“好的，那么您一定是Mr. Aziraphale· Crowley了？”

“什、什么？”白色的身影依旧稳稳坐着，只是他的眉头皱起，谴责地看向另一位Crowley先生。

“有什么问题吗，angel？”“有什么问题吗，先生？”

“没有，抱歉，请您继续。”Aziraphale笑着对Anathema道，并用只有他们两人能感应到的脑电波询问Crowley：『Mr. Crowley？你是这么同这位女士介绍我的？』

『当然，我们结婚了，你理应和我同姓。』

『好吧，可之前我从未听说过你在证件上改了我的名。』

『那不是之前没有机会叫你知道……没关系，天使，你会习惯的。』

『恕我直言，Crowley，我们是来离婚的。』

『婚姻调解，天使，我可不打算同你离婚。』

Anathema对二人的交流一无所觉，她还在因看不到他们的气场而暗暗失落。

不管了，Anathema想，就单刀直入地直切正题吧。

“那么，Anthony先生和Aziraphale先生，你们一周有几次性生活？”

“抱歉？”Aziraphale的眉皱得更紧，坐在他旁边的Crowley发出一声短促的笑声，细心点或许还能听到他喉咙里兴奋的“嘶”声。

“你们一周有几次性生活？”Anathema重复了一次。这没什么，她想，很多夫妇第一次面对这个问题都会有些许的尴尬和无所适从，而她是心理医生，她的任务就是让他们敞开心扉。于是她又试探着问：“三次？四次？或者……？”

现在Aziraphale已经完全变红了，Anathema确信Anthony先生墨镜后的眼睛一直注视着他的爱人，她听到Anthony先生说：

“十二次？二十次？或者更多。”

Aziraphale先生变得坐立不安，而Anthony先生笑得更开心了。

“放松些，Aziraphale先生，无意冒犯，这只是婚姻咨询必须要走的流程。”

“哦，好的女士，十分抱歉。”

“那么，”Anathema推推眼镜，“你们性生活的质量如何？”

“咳咳咳——”这次，Aziraphale剧烈地咳了起来。

Crowley继续答道：“很棒。我是说——非常棒，对我而言。我相信我的伴侣也这么想，对吧天使？”

“我……”Aziraphale埋怨地看向Crowley，而这条狡猾的老蛇只是笑着看他，并在脑中对他说：『坦诚，Aziraphale，这是婚姻咨询。』

“是的，没错。”Aziraphale泄气般地答道。

“所以你们的婚姻问题与性生活无关？那具体是怎样的呢？”

Crowley似乎故意误解了这个问题，他牢牢盯着Aziraphale，道：“通常我们会现在客厅的沙发上做一次，我会给天使一次完美的好像下地狱的口活；之后我们就转移到卧室里，他在某些地方出奇的固执，基本上我们采用的都是传教士体位，但如果我特别想要尝试某些新花样，就会吻他。吻他的唇、他的手、他的眼睛和肩胛，然后好声好气地乞求，再舔舔他的某些地方，这事儿就成了。如果我们兴致足够高，完事儿后会在浴室再来一发。通常我都很温柔，但其实，天使会更喜欢我粗暴一点，我说得对吧，darling？”

Anathema瞠目结舌，甚至一时之间都没注意到Crowley奇怪的比喻。她无意探听他人的夫妻情事，更没想到会有人堂而皇之地把这事儿拿出来讲。虽然我是个心理医生！虽然我是心理医生！可我不想听这样私人隐秘的话题！我不是窥私的变态！Anathema在心里尖叫。

另一边，Aziraphale已经全然熟透了，他的手抓紧座椅扶手，似乎要将那木质的扶手掰断。

“Crowley！”他的声音变调了，“我想Anathema小姐不是问我们这个。”

“哦？是吗，抱歉，女士。”蛇的声音里毫无感到道歉的意思。

“没错，谢谢您，Aziraphale先生。我的意思是问，既然你们的性生活和感情都没有出现问题，那怎么会想到离婚呢？”

“我会把它称作……家族原因。”Aziraphale这样说。

Crowley挑起了眉：“家族？你认真的？”

“那您能详细讲讲吗？”

“呃……总之就是，我家里的人不同意我们的婚姻。”

“我理解，先生。虽然已经21世纪了，但这样的老古板到处都是，您说对吧？可我想，如果您和Anthony先生的感情并没有破裂，首先应该尝试说服您的家人接受他，而不是和他离婚。”

“就是这样！”Crowley赞许道：“而且，到底是谁不同意？Hastur？Dagon？Beelzebub？”

果然很奇怪，什么家庭会给自己的孩子起一个地狱男爵的名字啊！Anathema崩溃地想。


	7. Chapter 7

Crowley可不知道婚姻咨询是这样有趣的事，他都要因此对打伤Asmodeus而心怀愧疚了。当然鉴于那完全是因为Asmodeus的咸猪手和某些嘴贱行为，被打了一顿也纯属自作自受，Crowley可不会真的为此感到抱歉。

在长达两小时的一问一答中，Crowley过足了嘴瘾，欣赏够了Aziraphale窘迫和害羞的表情。

虽然平时也能欣赏到，但在陌生人面前逗弄天使显然更有意思。

至于Aziraphale半遮半掩地说出的真实离婚原因，Crowley也只是半信半疑。

“诚实，先生们。大多数婚姻都毁于谎言。”

这是他们那位年轻的婚姻咨询师说的，Crowley觉得很对。虽然恶魔的天性就是欺骗，但是撒旦啊，他可从来没骗过Aziraphale，哪怕一次都没有对他撒过谎。

哦，当然，避而不谈不能算撒谎。

6000年前的那天，天气很好，那时候每一天天气都很好。

Crowley接受了下头指派的任务，溜到地面上诱惑亚当和夏娃吃一颗苹果。

这任务完成得出奇的顺利，于是Crowley大摇大摆地在上帝的伊甸园里游走。他走过每一棵树下，对每一株花草品头论足，他优哉游哉地仿佛在逛自家花园。

这地方连个看门人都没有，那个叫做Aziraphale的天使呢？因为人类犯了大错被一并赶出去了？蛇这样想着来到了伊甸园的城墙根下。

恰在此时，起风了。风卷起一件白色的棉质袍子，天使白净的脚踝映入蛇的眼中。那是一个纯白的天使，白色的衣袍、白色的翅膀、白色的卷发、还有又白又柔软的一双大腿。等Crowley回过神来，他已经站在那个天使身边了。

不，那时候他还叫做Crawly，世界原初的蛇和硫磺味的恶魔。

他同那个洁白的天使搭话了，对恶魔来说，这是个过于危险的行为，可蛇不在乎。令他欣喜的是，天使回应了他，并且没有任何想要驱逐他的意思。

哦，撒旦，更好的还在后面，那个天使用自己洁白的羽翼为自己遮雨，还收下了自己刚刚摘下的苹果，还有什么比这更美妙吗？

有的，有的。

从那天开始，这6000年来的每一天，都比前一天更加美妙。（或许他们吵架冷战的日子该忽略不计。）

Crowley不确定自己对那个天使的感情该称作什么，总之每一次见面，他都渴望化作蛇身紧紧缠绕着对方，而后将它吞吃入腹。这最原始的渴望让他浑身战栗，他想象着天使肌肤的触感，柔软、温暖又富有弹性，还有翅膀根部的绒毛，手感一定会像鹅绒被子一样舒适。可他不能，他不能吃掉这个天使，这需要他写很多报告，更严重点，他会被拖到圣水池子里浸泡。

而最关键的是，Crowley不能想象没有天使的日子。

虽然他不愿意承认，但Crowley的确已经离不开Aziraphale了。

所谓食欲，也是色欲。当Crowley意识到他已经不那么想吞掉Aziraphale后，却发现他没办法抑制自己另一方面的欲望。他不能吃掉天使，当然更不能“吃掉”他。他想要拥抱、亲吻、以及更深入亲密的“交流”，比吞吃天使更加强烈的想。

他都不需要问恶魔和天使交往过密的后果是什么，地狱或天堂，总有一方会淹死他。

而且和一个天使拥抱亲吻？别开玩笑了，Crowley怀疑天使血液里流的都是圣水，和天使上床跟自杀大概没有区别。

于是，在某个苹果成熟的秋日午后，Crowley开始计划一场引诱天使堕落的行动。

“诱惑”是恶魔的天性，Crowley不会说自己生来就该干这个，但他的确挺在行。

反正每次他诱惑Aziraphale吃东西，天使从不拒绝。

可是他的“天使堕落计划”却迟迟没有进展，似乎不管天使吃多少东西、帮恶魔做多少工作、被恶魔解多少次围都不会影响到他身上闪闪发亮的荣光，就连去俱乐部里和人彻夜跳舞这件事都没法让他堕落。

Aziraphale仿佛是一个自带恶意净化装置的大型空气净化机，Crowley看得出天使很爱他，这个天使愿意为他做任何事，却唯独不会为了他堕天。

Crowley几乎要放弃了。

直到那一次。

那天Aziraphale在苏活区找到他，递给他一瓶圣水。Crowley没去想天使从哪弄来了这样纯净的圣水，他只想把天使按在宾利座椅上，给他一个缠绵湿热的吻。他没有那样做，放任天使离开后回到自己位于伦敦的公寓。他将那瓶圣水妥善地安置在保险柜中，而后躺在铺着天鹅绒毯子的King Size大床上，想着天使嘴唇的触感睡了过去。

他没有睡熟，因此能感受到，一个洁白又柔软的身影坐在他的床边注视着他。

天使伏下身子，一个温柔的吻落在他脸颊上，继而是他的眼睛、额头、鼻尖——嘴唇。预想之中的疼痛没有到来，那吻像阳光般温暖，比奶油还要甜。

天使的吻在他唇上停留了很久，就在Crowley要忍不住睁开眼时，天使离开了。

恶魔听到了天使的啜泣声，那温热液体低落在他脸颊上，又被一双手轻轻抹去。

不疼。

Crowley那一瞬间只有这么一个想法。

我的天使终于堕落了。

“Crowley……”

“抱歉，天使。”蛇将思绪从回忆中抽出，此刻他正把天使牢牢地压在宾利座椅上细细地吻着。

“Crowley，停下。”

“为什么呢？刚刚的婚姻调解没能让你改变主意？看来这个婚姻咨询师也不怎么样，回头我要给她一个差评。”

“不是，Anathema小姐很好，但我还是得和你离……Crowley，你能先把手从我屁股上挪开吗？”

“不。”

Aziraphale接下来的话被Crowley尽数堵住，融化在了他湿热缠绵、比可丽饼还甜美的吻间。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / 双性天使  
/ 蛇有两根那啥  
/ 很雷，很雷，很雷！！！

几分钟之后，Crowley不得不停下了那个美好的吻，同时也放开了天使的裤子。可怜的金属纽扣仅靠一根棉线与裤子相连，如果Crowley再晚停下几秒，毫无疑问它会和这条裤子彻底分离。

Aziraphale埋怨地瞪了恶魔一眼，努力平复面上的红晕，而后拉下车窗对车外敲窗的人道：

“Madame Tracy，日安。”

“你好呀，Mr Raphale！”Madame Tracy笑弯了一双眼，她的脸红扑扑的，散发着健康的光泽。

该活的女人，Crowley暗骂一声，很快你就笑不出来了。

Madame Tracy显然没接收到恶魔充满怨念的诅咒，她快活地隔着车窗同Aziraphale聊天。

“瞧瞧，今天天气真好。”

“正是呢。”Aziraphale笑着答道。

Crowley看了一眼阴云密布的伦敦上空，谎话，他想。蛇计划着做点什么恶作剧让这个多嘴的女人快点离开，好继续刚才的事，他的目光在女人的手提袋和那头蓬松的卷发上徘徊，最终停在了他的天使微笑的嘴角上。好极了，蛇想到。

“我之前对你说什么来着，瞧瞧，Mr Crowley这不就又同你甜甜蜜蜜的了。夫妻哪有隔夜仇……嗯，夫夫也是。”

“可不是嘛。”Aziraphale无意让他们的好邻居得知自己即将同Crowley离婚这件事，心不在焉地应承着。

Madame Tracy是个好女人、好邻居，她善良、健谈又过分热心。或许有点热心过头了，在结束了短暂的寒暄和对他们甜蜜爱情的赞美后，她开始同Aziraphale聊那个调皮捣蛋的小男孩Adam Young以及他新养的狗了。Crowley和Aziraphale是社区里唯一一对同性夫夫，这个社区里住着的除了中年夫妻和他们的孩子，就是上了年纪的独身老人，因而Madame Tracy总是担心他们两个和邻居合不来，一遇见就要拉着他们唠家常。

或者说，是拉着Aziraphale唠家常，毕竟Crowley独来独往，浑身散发着不好接近的气息，除了孩子们可没谁有胆子拉着他闲话。

要是平时，Aziraphale还挺喜欢听Madame Tracy的社区八卦的，可现在Crowley的一只手又开始不安分的在他腰间摸索，试图找到衬衫的下摆。他尝试了好一会儿，终于如愿以偿地把手伸进了天使的衬衫里面，从上到下用指尖抚摸着天使的脊柱——一直摸到尾椎处才停下来。

Aziraphale瞬间坐直了身体，他僵硬地像是一座雕像，害怕一动就发出什么难堪的声音来；而他们的好邻居还在喋喋不休，不论Aziraphale怎么用眼神暗示都没有结束聊天的意思。

他当然可以施展一个奇迹逃走，再顺便消除Madame Tracy的记忆，但是想想Gabriel和那些写不完的报告文书，他就放弃了这个想法。Aziraphale用谴责的目光看向Crowley，可这条狡猾的蛇不为所动。

『停下，傻瓜！还有其他人在。』

『让她走，天使。』

『你不能……这是在外面！车里！』

『我知道我知道，那让她走，我们回家里做。』

Aziraphale深吸一口气，柔声道：“亲爱的，天气好像转凉了。”

“哦，是的。前两天我买了新的毛线，颜色可好看了，下次带来给你你要教我新的针织法啊。”

“当然，一定。我是说……亲爱的，确实有点冷了，我觉得我得回去添一件衣服。”

“哦，哦！当然了。”Madame Tracy恍然大悟，愉快地笑着道别：“Mr Raphale，Mr Crowley，祝你们今天愉快！”

Crowley几乎是被Aziraphale连拖带拉地拽回家里的。他本来打算等那女人走了就在车上做一次，他早就想那么做了，可是天使拉着他的手不容拒绝。他们下车匆忙连车门都没来得及关，好在这种事一个响指就可以解决了。

一进了家门，Aziraphale马上松开拉着他的手，冷冰冰的与刚刚判若两人。

“Crowley，我们需要好好谈谈。”天使冷淡地说，同时后退了一步，试图拉开他与Crowley的距离。

“哦，是的，我也这么想。”蛇舔舔嘴唇，他只用两步便来到天使面前，而后他抱着Aziraphale的脸用力吻上他。

Aziraphale被亲得一路后退，直到背部抵上墙面，他才惊觉自己的外套和马甲早就不知什么时候被这条蛇脱掉了。Crowley正抱着他的大腿脱他的裤子，而他嘴里还含着恶魔的舌头。

那条灵活的舌一寸寸舔过他的口腔里每一个角落，连牙面都不放过。然而它缠绕上来，像蛇一样缠着他的舌，将他口中的津液悉数舔至自己口中，仿佛那是什么珍贵的蜜露。

Aziraphale被吻得软了腰，他想叫Crowley停下，至少别在这里做，可他的手臂却不由自主环上了恶魔的脖子，加深了这个吻。

“嘶——啦”一声，这条陪伴了天使180余年的好裤子正式宣告牺牲。

“嘿！”Aziraphale气愤地咬着恶魔的下唇，他足够克制，确保Crowley能感受到疼痛到不会流血。

“嘶——完事儿之后我会‘修’好它。”Crowley说着，又一把撕破了天使内裤。

白色的棉布飘落地上，没发出一点儿声音。

“摘了它，天使。”

Crowley一边低声蛊惑着，一边吻Aziraphale的喉结。Aziraphale听话地摘掉了他的墨镜，他直视着那双金色的蛇眼，而后报复性地将那副墨镜扔在地上。

恶魔挑了挑眉，他有些意外，有些开心，更多的是感到兴奋。这些情绪冲刷着他本不该存在的心脏，让那处暖洋洋的，又像是挤满了碳酸气泡的汽水瓶。Crowley感到有什么东西要满溢出来了，他一口咬住天使锁骨，在那处留下一个鲜明的齿痕，然后他反复舔吻着Aziraphale柔软的胸脯，直到那处布满他留下的淡紫色的吻痕。

他把Aziraphale抱得更高了点，让他的腿环上自己的腰。

“Crowley！”Aziraphale惊叫一声，更紧地抱住恶魔的脖颈。

“嘘，没事的，我会抱紧你。”Crowley一边说，一边抚摸着天使的臀部。

那处他已经摸过很多次了，但依旧爱不释手。Aziraphale臀部的手感好像一块蓬松的海绵——柔软又富有弹性，又白又暖，比最好丝绸还要滑。Crowley揉捏着，想象天使白嫩的臀瓣上布满自己指痕的样子，另一手缓缓下滑，找寻那处隐秘的入口。

很快，他找到了。他揉开那些粉色的皱褶，探进了两个指节。那里又湿又滑，随着他的每一次深入又分泌出更多甜美的液体。超自然生物的这点就是好，只要他们想，身体就会自己准备好，随时迎接性爱。

“啊！”

Crowley按住天使体内的那处凸起，轻轻揉按，引来了Aziraphale几声控制不住的呻吟。

“别……别，Crowley……”Aziraphale轻喘着请求。

恶魔置若罔闻，加入了更多手指，变本加厉地揉按那处。同时他低下头含住天使的乳头，用力吮吸着，细细舔过他粉色的乳晕，好似真的能吸出奶一样。

“别、别再……啊，进来……”

“什么？”

“嗯……别玩了，进来。”

蛇的瞳孔长大了，那里面闪着兴奋的光让Aziraphale不敢直视，他轻咬下唇，凑过去吻Crowley的唇。蛇更兴奋了，他抽出天使体内的手指，带出一声变调的呻吟，而后他解开皮带，让两根肉柱同时弹出，抵在天使白嫩的臀上。

Aziraphale皱了皱眉，他咬着Crowley的唇小声道：“不行。”

“我要两根一起进去。”

Crowley可怜巴巴地看着他，但Aziraphale不为所动，他又重复了一次：“不行……啊！”

没等Aziraphale说完，Crowley就把一根阴茎强硬的挤进了那湿热的肉穴里，他抵着肉穴中的那处凸起，小幅度抽插着。因为姿势的缘故，每一次抽插，都进入得更深。另一根阴茎则抵在了Aziraphale的会阴处，随着蛇的每一次抽插而来回磨蹭那块柔嫩的皮肤，把那处磨得又红又湿。

“Crowley，慢……一点。”Aziraphale抱着他小声呻吟，分不出那声音是抱怨还是愉悦。

“天使，让我进去吧。”蛇念着诱惑的话语，他的手在天使的大腿根部来回揉捏，加大了抽插的力度。他重重碾过天使体内的敏感点，同时又一次低下头去吸天使的乳头。

这动作让Aziraphale的呻吟声变大了，他的乳头在蛇的吮吸下已经完全挺立起来，布满了情色的水光。在Crowley的阴茎又一次摩擦过他的敏感点时，Aziraphale尖叫着射了，他的腿颤抖着夹紧了蛇的窄腰，那些乳白色的液体飞溅到Crowley的衣服上，黑色的衬衫因此变得斑驳。

“Aziraphale……天使……让我进去吧，我硬得难受。”蛇诱惑着，在天使高潮后敏感的内壁上来回戳弄，舔吻Aziraphale敏感诱人的乳尖。

“呜……啊，Crowley……”天使轻声叫着蛇的名字，妥协了。

通常天使是无性的，除非他们真的有了什么想法，例如现在：Aziraphale的会阴处裂开一道粉色的窄缝，那隐秘的缝隙中溢出透明的液体——那是女性的性器，Aziraphale的阴道。

“哦，天使，你真是太辣了。”蛇赞叹一声，将另一根阴茎挤进这道刚刚形成的窄缝中，大力抽插起来。

前后两个穴道都被Crowley的阴茎占满，Aziraphale感到前所未有的满足，他抱紧胸口那颗火红的脑袋，大声呻吟着，肉柱又一次挺立起来。

蛇的动作越来越快，两根粗长的阴茎一起擦过他两个穴道中的敏感点，Aziraphale感到自己又要高潮了。

“天使，我们一起……”Crowley放过天使的乳头，吻着他的嘴角说道。

“好，啊……Crowley，慢……”

“唔……”Crowley抱紧天使的大腿，挺入穴道的深处，他注视着天使失神的双眼射了出来。灼热的液体在Aziraphale的两个肉穴里冲刷着，烫得他又一次攀上高潮。他的阴道喷出一股透明的液体，痉挛着咬住蛇的肉柱，像是要把最后一滴精液也榨出来。

“好紧，你好棒。”蛇说着，又往深处戳了两下。

“别……快拿出来……啊！”Aziraphale尖叫一声张开了翅膀。

洁白的羽翼将蛇和天使包裹其中，严严实实阻隔了灯光，Aziraphale借此挡住自己红透的耳尖而狼藉一片的下身。

蛇愉快地笑了一声，吻住害羞的天使。


	9. Chapter 9

清晨五点，秒针刚转过第一圈，Aziraphale就睁开了眼睛。

他躺在卧室的床上，身上盖着又厚又轻的鹅绒被，身下的软得好似云端的床垫。Aziraphale感到身体十分清爽，看来昨日昏睡过去后，恶魔已经帮他清洁过了。

想到昨日，Aziraphale不由自主又红了脸，太荒唐了，婚姻咨询也好，那之后的性爱也好，都不是一个天使该和恶魔做的事。他轻声叹气，只一低头，就看见胸前那属于恶魔的红发。

Crowley的呼吸声绵长，显然还在熟睡，他的手臂横在天使的腰间，牢牢紧抱。Aziraphale尝试坐起身，刚离开一点就被蛇大力拽了回来，这下Crowley半个身子都压在了他的身上，还将腿暧昧地搭在他小腿上，好像蛇一样紧缠着他。

“再睡一会儿，天使，还很早……”蛇说完，又昏睡过去。

“好。”Aziraphale说，一手搭在那头杂乱的红发上，一下下捋顺它。

那属于Crowley的浓烈爱意又一次包围了天使，让他一大早就心乱如麻。

这不对，Aziraphale想，这场荒谬的婚姻本就源于误会，他该早点跟Crowley说明，可是每一次他都说不出口。他该怎么说呢？我和你结婚是因为不知道你是恶魔，我和你离婚是因为我之前误会了你的身份？

如果，他是说如果，如果Crowley不是恶魔该多好，Gabriel不会发现这件荒唐事，也不会逼迫他们二人离婚。如果Crowley不是恶魔，他可以放肆接受他的爱，而不必被天堂质疑自己的圣洁。如果Crowley不是恶魔，他可以对Gabriel，对天堂，对主大声宣告：他爱他。

他多希望Crowley不是恶魔呀，哪怕只是个普通人类。

这样，如果他不同他离婚，Crowley也不会有被天堂抓住泡圣水的危险了。

天呐，Aziraphale，你为什么会爱上恶魔？你真是天大的傻瓜。

清晨六点，窗外传来自行车的铃声和狗叫声。

Aziraphale下定决心，他吻了吻恶魔的头顶，打了个响指用抱枕替换了自己的。

接下来，他没有再用奇迹，而是认真地一件件穿好他的古董西装。那些布料昨天破碎过一次，在天使沉睡后，蛇用他的恶魔奇迹一一修好，崭新的，就像180年前刚做出来时一样。天使穿好它们，最后郑重其事地系上一个漂亮的格纹领结。

他来到厨房给自己泡上一杯热可可，给花园里的每一株植物浇水，当然没忘记给那棵不会开花的苹果树唱了一首圣歌。他又把没看完的书整理好，放回书房的书架上，将沙发上的羊毛毯叠的更整齐一些。热可可快凉了，他一口气喝掉它，洗干净那支带有天使翅膀的白瓷杯，将它和另一支黑色的杯子放在一起。

做完这一切，Aziraphale回到卧室里，他坐在床头久久地注视着他的“丈夫”。

“Aziraphale？”似是感受到他的视线，蛇睡眼惺忪地抬起头。

“亲爱的，还早得很，你可以再睡一会儿。”Aziraphale俯下身，在蛇的唇上印上一个轻柔的吻。

“嗯……”得到了天使的吻，蛇满意地抱着抱枕继续沉入梦乡。

清晨七点，天使准时来到他的书店。

他的招牌没有转向“营业”的那一边，天使径直走向书店后面，他随手抽出一本珍藏的古董书，躺在沙发椅上心不在焉地看了起来。

冷静，Aziraphale，离Gabriel给的“离婚期限”还有两天时间，只要在这之前躲开Crowley不见他，在第七天把离婚协议书寄过去再跟Gabriel回上面，就大功告成了！这没什么难的，你可以！

天使又想了一遍，觉得自己的计划简直是完美无缺，虽然他如此深爱着那条老蛇，一想到要与他分开就难受得有种灵魂割裂开的感觉，可只要能忍住不见他，签署离婚协议书就变得简单多了。没有面对面感受恶魔对他的爱，他就可以假装自己没那么爱他。

接下来，就只有如何让蛇签署离婚协议书这一个难题了。Aziraphale思考着该让谁送这份离婚协议才不会让Crowley太过生气，以至于没注意到自己手里的书拿倒了，当然，更没注意到屋子里的第二个人，或者说——第二个天使。

“咳咳。”Gabriel干咳两声以昭示自己的存在感，他已经在这里站了半天了，下属没有像往常那样招待自己已然很过分，把他当做空气简直就是罪无可赦。

“啊！”Aziraphale吓了一跳，他从沙发椅上弹坐起来，露出一个慌乱的微笑：“欢迎，Gabriel，我都没注意到你什么时候来的。”

“有一会儿了。”

“啊，嗯。”

Gabriel吸吸鼻子，不满地皱起了眉：“你的书店怎么还是有一股邪恶的味道？上次我和你说的事情你做的怎么样了？”

“什么事情？”

Gabriel的眉头皱得更深了。

“啊……啊！离婚，快了，我们马上就会离了。”

“如果你怕惹恼那个邪魔，由天堂出面也是可以的。”

“不用！我们进展得很顺利，马上，我是说，明天我就可以和他签署离婚协议书，然后再也不见！”

“那最好不过……等等，Aziraphale，你的身上怎么有一股奇怪的味道。”

“嗯？”Aziraphale心中警铃大作，但想要离开显然已经来不及了，Gabriel凑近了他，用力嗅了几下。

“这是……性、性爱？！你、你和……？？？你和那个恶魔不但没离婚反而上床了！？”

完了，Aziraphale想，Gabriel该死的狗鼻子。

“你你你这个糟糕的权天使！你……！！！你不干净了！跟我回天堂！立刻！”

“Gabriel，不是你想的那样，我只是……”

“闭嘴！现在！立刻！回天堂净化你这不洁的身体！接下来你和恶魔离婚的事情全权交由天堂处理。”

Gabriel不由分说地抓住Aziraphale的手，一道白光闪过，亚茨堕落古董和珍本书店里空无一人。


	10. Chapter 10

一朵乌云盘踞在伦敦上空久久不散，天空被染上旧石墨的颜色。大风席卷着过多的水汽，空气中满是潮湿的泥土气息。一场暴雨无可避免，可第一滴雨却迟迟不肯落下。蛇敏锐地嗅出那朵积雨云中雷暴的味道，他得赶在雷雨来临前赶到苏活区，6000年来他已经见过许多场雨，却没有一场像今天这般让他心神不宁。

黑色的古董宾利以超过六十英里的时速在伦敦市区疾驰着，副驾驶上本该有个白色的身影谴责他车速太快，可今天那人不在。Crowley烦躁急了，随着刺耳的刹车声，宾利稳稳地停在了Aziraphale的书店门前。

Crowley急冲冲地跳下车，大踏步走进那间牌子上写着“休息”的旧书店。

“Aziraphale！”他叫道，“Aziraphale，天使，你在吗？”

没人回答。

Crowley径直走向书店后面的房间，那里空无一人，沙发椅上放着老土的格纹羊毛毯，桌子上摆着织了一半的毛衣，而地上则是一本Aziraphale珍藏的古董书。Crowley走过去捡起那本书，将它摆放在桌面上。

“Aziraphale？”他又喊了一声，依然没人回答。

显然，书店里没有人。Crowley开始焦虑地原地转圈，天使不会把看了一半的书扔在地上，除非发生了什么意料之外又无法控制的事情。可是有什么事情会让天使一大早离开家，来到书店又被迫离开？

总不会是几个街区外Aziraphale最爱的甜品店失火？又或者天启四骑士在苏活区团建？再大胆点想，撒旦在下，总不会是天堂要审判堕落的天使叛徒，抓走了Aziraphale？不，不会的，就算天堂要挑个堕天使下手，也得找地狱劳模·撒旦面前的大红人·连续500年蝉联地狱最佳员工奖·伊甸之蛇·Crowley本人啊。

那么就是Aziraphale故意躲着自己。想到这，蛇更加气闷，Aziraphale如果躲避自己，多半是铁了心要离婚。他以为，经过了昨天那场完美的性爱，他和天使已经和好如初了，但看来并不是这样。

蛇不知道，他的某个猜测已经无限接近于事实了。现在他心烦意乱，从天使提出离婚后，他还从没有这么不安过，好像有人在他心尖上放了十个恶魔一起跳踢踏舞。

就在这时，Crowley的手机响了，一串熟悉又陌生的号码跳了出来。

“喂？”

“您好，Anthony·J·Crowley先生？我是您的婚姻咨询师Anathema，我想了解下，下一周的婚姻咨询您和Aziraphale先生打算安排在什么时间呢？你们上次结束的时候忘记约了。”

“啊，婚姻咨询师小姐，正好。有件事情想咨询你一下。”

“您说。”

“如果某人的丈夫前一晚还浓情蜜意的同他亲热，第二天就躲起来不见人影，拒绝见面，这种情况该怎么办呢？”Crowley边说边往外走，他钻进宾利车里，一路向着他常和Aziraphale约会的那些地点开去。

“……您是说Aziraphale先生躲起来不见您？”

“我没说过。”

“……好的，您看，会不会是某些家族原因呢？”

“说得好，‘家族原因’？我还从来没认真往这个方向思考过。”

“Crowley先生，要知道很多婚姻都毁于两方家族之间的不合。”

“我以为我和他的家族都是群傻瓜，谁会在乎那两个，呃……人结婚了？”

我以为我们要装作不是在谈你和Aziraphale先生，Anathema腹诽道，短暂地停顿后她说：“那你有没有考虑过，他对家庭情况还有所隐瞒？你对他的家族其实并不那么了解？”

“嗯？怎么会？”

“怎么不会呢？”一个又湿又冷的声音凭空响起，“嘟”的一声，电话被挂断了。

Crowley向副驾驶看去，一个熟悉的灰色身影坐在那里，冷笑着看着他。

“嘿，Hastur，好久不见。”蛇干巴巴地说。

“你好呀Crowley，听说你之前揍了Asmodeus一顿，那场面可好看了，我错过了这样的场面真可惜。”

“呃，谢谢？”

“不要对我说谢！”Hastur尖叫着怒视着Crowley，“打伤一位地狱亲王，为什么你还能这么自在？”

“Leviathan把嫉妒亲王的名号送你了？你到底是来干什么的，Hastur？”

“啊哈。”Hastur怪笑了一声，“你在找Aziraphale，对吧？你的……丈夫，哈哈哈哈！”

“你笑什么？”

“你不会到现在还不知道吧？哦，Crowley，你这个可怜虫。”

蛇惊觉地睁大了眼，那双金色的竖瞳在墨镜后变为危险的一条细线。Hastur还在怪笑，有灰尘随着他笑到颤抖的身体从他的头发上抖落，掉在宾利车的座位上，这让Crowley浑身发麻，恨不得用圣水给面前这个恶魔洗十次澡。

大概是察觉到了老蛇的杀意，Hastur终于停了下来，他用那双没有眼白的黑眼仁看着蛇，把蛇盯得头皮发麻。

“你不会还不知道，你的那位天使，是一个真正的天使吧？他从来都没有堕天，你，可怜的Crowley，和一个权天使结婚又被他给甩了！哈哈哈哈哈！”

“权天使？没有堕天？”Crowley的大脑短路了几秒，在Hastur丧心病狂的笑声中，他像是被电到一样抽搐了一下，全然清醒过来。

对呀，这样就对了！所以Aziraphale坚守那些没用的条条框框，所以他连骂人都不会，所以他身上那样温暖笑容里似乎藏着光，所以他会给鸟儿、花朵和苹果树歌唱，他会用白色的羊绒地毯铺满卧室的地面，他会在周六的晚上花三个小时学没用的织毛衣，他会坦然地毫无顾忌地说“我爱你”然后给老蛇一个温柔的奶油味儿的吻。

不是因为他堕天不够彻底，是因为他本来就是天使。而这个天使和地狱的老蛇做了6000年的朋友以及5年的爱人。

Crowley恍然大悟，他一句话都说不出来。

“你搞砸了，Crowley！一个权天使，太好笑了哈哈哈哈！”

“哦？没有堕天的权天使？”Crowley的嘴角翘起，笑得自豪又张狂：“那不是更好吗！”

Hastur的笑声戛然而止，他大张着嘴，不可思议地看向老蛇，几秒后他尖叫起来：“你……你是不是被刺激疯了？权天使！那是天堂的权天使！你们不可能在一起！”

“我好得很，从来没有这么好过。再见，Hastur，谢谢你告诉我这个好消息，我们的新婚，嗯……复合礼物就不管你要了。”

说罢，Crowley打了个响指，Hastur被弹射出宾利车外，他刚坐过的副驾驶又重新恢复光亮整洁。

第一滴雨落了下来，打在古董宾利的前车盖上了，而后是第二滴、第三滴……午后的伦敦被暴雨笼罩。蛇心情大好，他打开音响，皇后乐队的歌声填满了宾利车内部的空气，Hastur在车外尖声骂着什么，但蛇听不到了，他正把车开上大道，向着威斯敏斯特教堂的方向驶去。


	11. Chapter 11

有许多扇门可以通往天堂，但这是对于天使而言，如果你是人类或者恶魔，想找到上天堂大门可不那么容易。

对Crowley来说，教堂的大门就是他去往天堂的不二之选。此刻他正站在威斯敏斯特教堂外面，一股热浪扑面而来，那感觉就像身处40°高温的热带，被阳光直射的同时又正巧站在空调外机旁边。蛇长长地“嘶”了一声，舌尖像蛇信一样分开，焦躁地舔着上牙膛。

这座教堂几乎不存在没有游客身影的时候，但恶魔有办法让游客同时对参观教堂失去兴趣，特别是在这样的雷雨天里。

蛇很久没来过教堂了，上一次还是二战时，为了救那个笨蛋天使。那天晚上很黑，伦敦黑得像是一座空城，只有教堂和头顶飞机的探照灯发出的灯光照亮蛇脚下的陆。他站在教堂门口，像现在一样感到炎热和忐忑，不同的是，那天没有下雨，那天的恶魔对营救天使计划成竹在胸。

雷声轰隆隆地自天上传来，片刻之后，雨停了。伦敦的雨总是来得快去的也快。 乌云散开了一道缝，阳光照下来，正照在教堂的大门上。虽然恶魔不该这样说，但Crowley还是觉得，这是个好兆头。他摘下墨镜随意地插在衣领上，大踏步走向教堂的大门。

“哦，Aziraphale，没有我你可怎么办啊。”蛇自言自语道。

“Crowley！”

有人从后面叫住他，那声音熟悉得很，蛇的喉咙里发出兴奋的“嘶”声，他转过身，拼命克制自己变成蛇身紧紧缠绕住那人的冲动。天使——Aziraphale就站在那里，他的宾利车旁。

“Aziraphale，是你吗？”

“当然是我，傻瓜，你要到教堂干什么去？快过来！”天使脸上满是担忧，他快步走过去握住Crowley的手，将他从教堂门前拉走。天使的手温暖极了，还有一种刚晒过的被子一样的好闻的味道，Crowley紧紧握着他的手，一直走到车前也没放开。

“我正打算去天堂找你。听我说，Aziraphale，我想你不是真的要和我离婚，是你的上司逼你这么做的没错吧？我们可以一起解决，你不必一个人面对这些。”

“啊……Crowley，谢谢你，可这太冒险了你不能这么做。而且我已经，已经解决了……”

最后几个字Aziraphale说得很没有底气，声音小的他自己都听不清。但Crowley听到了，蛇揉捏着他的手掌，笑着说：“所以Gabriel没怎么难为你，而你把他气个半死，回来找我复合。是这样吗？”

“嘿！”Aziraphale的脸涨红了，努力躲避着蛇调笑的视线。“我只是说服了Metatron和Gabriel，然后他们就放我回来了。”

“哦？所以，你怎么说服他的？”蛇好奇地挑起眉。

几个小时前，Aziraphale坐在天堂某间办公室的白色椅子上。这里一切都是白的——白色的瓷板地、白色的墙纸、白色的吊顶、白色的家具，当然还有穿这浅色散发着圣洁白光的天使们。巨大的落地窗外是白色的云，白色的光透过云层打在白色的地面上。

没有人怀疑这些一成不变的白看久了会不会雪盲，因为他们是天使，天使不就应该是白色的吗？所以当一个白色的天使和一个黑色的恶魔混在一起，这行为就尤为可恶。

Aziraphale正在等待审判。他忐忑不安，在Gabriel拉着他回天堂的路上，他已经思考过无数次：和恶魔结婚是错的，可那个恶魔是Crowley，他爱Crowley，而爱是没有错的。如果可以回到五年前，如果他一早知道Crowley是堕天使·地狱的大红人·狡猾的伊甸之蛇·真·恶魔，Aziraphale想，没准他依旧会答应他的求婚。

“说说吧，Aziraphale，你为什么会和一个恶魔结婚？”Metatron说。

“呃，因为我不知道他**仍**是恶魔。”

“不知道！你怎么可能不知道！6000年前的伊甸园是谁在你眼皮子底下偷走了智慧果？你tm不回连这都发现不了吧！”

“Gabriel！”Metatron不赞同地皱眉，那个脏字让他精神敏感，“我们听听Aziraphale怎么说吧，况且恶魔都擅长伪装。”

在Gabriel怒气冲冲地闭嘴后，Aziraphale说道：“我不确定那是不是伪装……但我能肯定，我从他身上感受到了爱，强烈的爱。”

“我想那是恶魔伪装的一部分，孩子。”Metatron说。

“不，我很确定，那确实是爱。我从未在其他恶魔那感受过爱，所以我曾感到惊奇，以为是不是搞错了。但现在我很肯定，那爱与其他爱并无区别。凡人之爱、天使之爱、恶魔之爱，都是‘爱’，不是吗？”

Gabriel轻蔑地笑了一声：“看看，Metatron，我就说他的感知系统一定出错了。恶魔？爱？怎么可能！”

Metatron不置可否，他走过去将手放在Aziraphale的头顶，白色的光从他掌心出现，而他惊讶地发现Aziraphale对爱的感知系统并没有任何问题。权天使Aziraphale确实被一团复杂又浓烈的爱意包裹着，那爱潮湿阴冷如冷血动物的盘踞在Aziraphale身上，像蛇一样紧绕着他，哪怕**爱**的发出者此刻不在，这份**爱**也并未消散。

Metatron很难定义这团“爱”，毫无因为它属于一个恶魔，他扭曲阴暗，却又和所有其他**爱**一样，能从它那里感受到幸福和光明。

在Gabriel期待的目光下，炽天使短暂的沉默了，他坐回他的位置，好一会儿才缓缓开口：“即使是这样，天使和恶魔的婚姻也是不正确的，你明白吗？”

“是的，我明白，但是如果这真的是完全不被允许的，在5年前就应该被阻止。”

“你的意思是？”

“我是说，说不准这是不可言说的计划的一部分呢？如果这真的不可饶恕，我想主不会坐视不理，但这么久都没发生什么，或许……”

“等等！”Gabriel目瞪口呆地打断了他，他愤怒地站起身走到Aziraphale的椅子旁边，“你是在说主的伟大计划吗？这跟你还有那个恶心的恶魔怎么会有关系？”

“但是不可言说的计划它是不可言说的，对吧？那天使和恶魔的婚姻说不准就是其中一环呢？”

“你……！！！”

“好了，Aziraphale，上帝不会将宇宙事物当做儿戏，也不会将伟大的计划告知旁人。”

“可你们确实不知道，没错吧？”

Metatron和Gabriel面面相觑。

“啊哈！我就知道！天使，你真是个天才！”Crowley兴奋地亲吻Aziraphale的手背，而后将他的天使紧紧拥入怀中。

“不过，等等，你曾经以为我不再是恶魔了吗？”

“是的。”Aziraphale抱紧恶魔的腰，叹了口气，说：“不然我怎么会同意你的求婚。”

“哈！那么现在呢？知道我还是恶魔之后你有没有一瞬间真的想和我离婚？”

“当然不，而且……”天使将唇贴在恶魔的耳根，小声说：“我还肩负着**净化**你的责任，怎么能放你出去祸害其他人。”

“那么你打算如何**净化**我呢，天使？”

“用……**爱**。”

“呃，我不喜欢这个词，还是惊悚、恐怖什么的更对我的胃口。我看，你还是用这个吧。”

他们在车前拥吻，身后是神圣的教堂。伦敦上空的乌云彻底散开，阳光笼罩着天使和恶魔和大街小巷中的每一个人。那一天在教堂附近的人不约而同都感受到了爱。如果Anathema在附近，她会看到Crowley夫夫的气场，那气场从地面绵延至云端，像一团永不熄灭的火焰。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / 双性天使  
/ 蛇有两根那啥  
/ 很雷，很雷，很雷！！！

Aziraphale从晕乎乎的吻中醒来，他正躺在古董宾利的后车座上。过去八十几年他一直占据着Crowley的副驾驶的位置，以至于从未发现车子的后座有这么大，足以容纳一个天使和天使身上的恶魔。

宾利的后座确实没那么大，可这是恶魔的车，恶魔只要瞪它一眼，后座的椅子就自动变得又软又宽敞。

现在，恶魔正在慢条斯理地脱天使的裤子。他将天使半勃的阴茎从那条略显拥挤的裤子中解放出来，然后随手将裤子扔到前排座椅上。在他尝试撸动天使的阴茎时，Aziraphale发出抗议的哼声。

“怎么了，天使？”Crowley抬起头，亲吻天使的嘴角。

“我们……我们能换个地方做吗？”

“换个地方？”

“……Crowley，这有点太超过了！我们在你的车里，教堂外的街上！”

“那换个地方就没问题了？”恶魔狡猾地眨眨眼，只一个响指的功夫，宾利车就回到了家里的车库。他又打了一个响指，天使身上那些恼人的繁琐衣物就乖乖的自动消失了。

亲手脱掉这些衣服是情趣，可在某些时候，还是恶魔奇迹更便利些。

Crowley亲吻着Aziraphale，从嘴唇亲吻到乳尖，一路吻到他身下那个隐秘的入口。天使会阴处那道粉色的小缝还在那里，蛇伸出自己分叉的舌尖，舔开那处，肉缝的前端是一颗小小的粉色肉粒，他吻着，将那肉粒吮吻得又红又肿。天使的喘息声变得又急又重，女穴中流出的蜜液打湿了皮质的座椅。

当蛇的唇舌吻上天使的后穴时，Aziraphale发出一声诱人的尖叫。

“啊！……嗯，Crowley，我觉得可以了……”他推拒着恶魔，被舔了后穴让他害羞得全身通红。 “我可不想你受伤，天使。”

“我不会，我是说我可以自己润滑……”

Aziraphale拉着Crowley的手摸向自己后穴，那里一片湿润，Crowley轻而易举就插进三根手。作为超自然生物就是有这种便利，想做的时候，只要“想”一下身体就会自动准备好，虽然Aziraphale很少这样做。

“哦，这可真是……”Crowley感慨着，抽出自己的手指，他摸了几把天使手感滑腻的大腿，急匆匆地开始解自己的腰带，而那该活的腰带突然变得特别难解，针扣固执地不肯从扣眼滑出。

“Bloody Heaven！”蛇骂道。

“笨蛋。”Aziraphale评价道。虽然他不应该这样随便滥用奇迹，但事出紧急，他打了个响指，让蛇的腰带和衣物一起飞去前排座椅。

“哦，天使。”Crowley说，而后低头吻他。 蛇的两根阴茎抵在天使的穴口，那两处穴道都已经准备好了，正流着渴望的蜜汁。Crowley又一次抚摸天使洁白又富有弹性的大腿，他将天使的腿抬到肩膀上，而后一言不发地插入那两个湿漉漉的穴中。

“啊！”Aziraphale尖叫出声。蛇伏下身子啄吻天使的脖子，这动作使得Aziraphale的身体几乎折成两半，而天使的柔韧度超乎想象，他并没有感到不适，只在蛇突然加重的抽插中发出难耐又愉悦的呻吟。

淫糜的水声在车子中回荡，车座被他们的动作弄出咯吱咯吱的声响。 Aziraphale感到自己被蛇撑得满满的，蛇的阴茎在他的敏感点上重重碾过，一只手情色地按揉着他的阴蒂，又在他即将高潮时放过那处，转而去抚摸他的乳尖，而他自己只能抱着两条白嫩的大腿随着汽车的晃动，喘息着接受恶魔的抽插。

“Crowley……Crowley！”天使一遍遍叫着恶魔的名字，渴望以此得到高潮。

“我在，Aziraphale，你想要什么呢？告诉我，你要什么？”恶魔蛊惑着，握住天使的肉柱轻轻撸动。

“我……给我，我想……高潮……啊！”

“如你所愿。”

Crowley撸动的手没停，另一手揉按着天使的阴蒂。双重的刺激让Aziraphale张着口，发不出声。在恶魔又一次重重擦过他穴内的敏感点后，他高潮了，一股热流涌出打在Crowley的阴茎上，蛇闷哼一声，随即射在天使体内。

结束后，Crowley没有拔出自己的阴茎，他又使用了一个恶魔奇迹将自己和Aziraphale传送回卧室柔软的大床上，他压在天使身上琢么着一会儿可以再来一次。Aziraphale很快从高潮的余韵中缓了过来，这一次他没有介意蛇又一次在他体内硬起来的阴茎，而是给了他一个温柔的吻。

深夜，Crowley和Aziraphale的门铃罕见地被按响了，苍蝇王一脸不爽的站在月色里。

“说说吧，听说你和天使在一起了。”Beelzebub冷笑。

“呃，说什么？”

“你这种行为是否应该叫‘叛徒’，我是否该罚你喝圣水？”

“嘿，诱惑一个天使可不容易，而且天使和恶魔上床这么堕落的事，不该算成我的业绩吗，Boss？”

Beelzebub沉默了，她想了一下，这条老蛇说得似乎很有道理，她啧了一声。

“行，那你……再接再厉？”

“谢谢Boss，我会保持。”

Beelzebub一脸阴郁地离开了。

那一晚，如斯细雨笼罩了伦敦，Crowley院子里的植物安安静静，谁都没有注意到，院子里那棵固执的苹果树长出了一个花苞。

第二天一早，Anathema收到了来自Mr. & Mr. Crowley的邮件，取消之后的预约，并表示误会已经解开，十分感谢Anathema小姐的婚姻咨询之后会送上感谢礼。Anathema确认过已经收到咨询费的尾款后，就把邮件归纳到了“已解决”信箱，开始处理新一天的工作。

天使在恶魔的怀抱中醒来，他盯着Crowley那头睡乱了的红发，而后将它揉得更乱。

恶作剧之后天使轻笑出声，他抱住装睡的恶魔给了他一个早安吻，恶魔抱着他的手臂越收越紧，这个吻开始变得湿热，两人的舌纠缠着，让空气都变得情色。

下了一场雨，院子里的苹果树开出了五年来第一朵花。

FIN


End file.
